


Red Lace

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [12]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gay, Humilation Kink, Lust, M/M, Panties, humping, juice ortiz - Freeform, lace fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Tig get Juice into a situation and Chibs fixes it.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Tig Trager, Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz/Tig Trager
Series: SOA SMUT [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301864
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Red Lace

Chibs walked into the hotel room he was sharing with Juice this run. He practically fainted shocked at the sight of a mostly naked Juice laying, sleeping deeply on the bed. The only items on his body was a tight lace g-string, the kind male strippers would wear, but better quality. As Chibs gathered himself enough to approached he took in the detail on the tiny bits of cloth covering his body. 

He removed his boots and cut, draping it over the hotel chair before trying to stir the other. He was afraid to surprise him, being dressed the way he was he would obviously be embarrassed. Maybe he hadn't anticipated his return, maybe he was waiting for someone? To his knowledge, he was the only person Juice had been seeing. While their fling was casual, not exclusive he hadn't expected him to bed someone in their shared room. He hadn’t expected any of this. He knelt beside the bed, resting his palm on his warm naked back. 

"Hey lovey. Wha's all this?" 

Chibs asked, biting back a laugh as he gestured to his attire, or lack there of.

Juices made up eyes blinked open, peering at Chibs inquiringly. He sat up, quickly realizing, he was still dressed in the ensemble Tig sent him. Chibs noticed the dried tear stains streaking his cheeks, his eyes were glassy. He cupped his cheek, concern in his eyes before pulling the other man into a hug. 

Juice held him tightly, not trying to hide his emotion, but wanting to hide his face. 

"Juicy boy, love, wha tha hell happened? Whas goin on wit ye?" 

Juice took a deep breath, pulling back from the hug to answer. His face was bright red with embarrassment. The dark smoky rings that circled his eyes that were once perfected were now smudged from tears and sleep. He could have come up with any excuse, he was tired of lying though. He'd lied to Chibs before and that didn't go well, he figured the truth was the only option. He mumbled incoherently, not looking Chibs in the eye.

"Wha?" Chibs asked wide eyed, brows in his hair line, a small nervous laugh lingering as he looked at Juice. 

Juice sat cross legged on the bed, grabbing a sheet to cover himself with, now even more embarrassingly aware of the state he was in. He hadn't intended for anyone except Tig to see this, now he worried it was some sort of joke. He hadn't even been sure yet he was going to show Tig. 

Chibs swiped his thumbs over his cheeks, before sitting beside the other man. 

"Ye've been crying lad, tell me wha's going on. Ye know ye can tell me anything. We've been o're this before. No secrets Juicy."

Juice laughed anxiously and shook his head. He didn't even know where to start. 

"Tig sent me this." He gestured at his crotch. "At first I thought it was some joke, but he has been flirting with me. So I thought what the hell? It could be fun. We were talking one day and my affinity for lace came up. He made a comment about wanting to see me in it, guess that's why he sent me this. I text him letting him know I got it, to come up, then he sends a text saying he wants to talk to you. Probably to tell you I'm some freak or something." Tears welled up in his eyes again. Chibs knew one of Juices biggest fears was rejection. The idea that Tig was trying to get Chibs to reject him must have been too much. 

Anger flashed in Chibs eyes for a brief moment, why would Tig do that? Why would Tig want to talk to him about this? Why would he send him lingerie? As far as Chibs knew, no one knew about he and Juice. The anger passed quickly though and replaced by the fluster of the situation. Juice had intended on sleeping with Tig, dressed like this. 

"So ye were planning to meet Tig, like this?" He asked confused. 

Juice nodded. "I just thought it would be fun. I mean we aren't exclusive, and I figured if anything it would be a good laugh. I'm pretty sure it was a trick though, now he's going to tell the club and I'll be out. Why would he do that? He's a bigger freak than me." 

"I don know Juicy. I'm sure he has a rational reason. Don't jump to such terrible conclusions. I didn't know ye were into Tiggy like tha. Maybe he chickened out?" 

He tried to think of reasons silently to excuse Tig scaring him. He sighed and decided to try to make Juice smile at least. 

"Ye know, if ye wanted to get dolled up, I wouldn have minded. If adventure is wha ye need."

Juice shrugged, feeling a little better but still ridiculous. "I'm not, not into Tig. I knew the two of you, ya know, had a history. Maybe he's pissed at me for fucking you in Omaha that time. I don't know what I was thinking doing this." He took a moment to collect himself again before continuing. "I never thought about it until he sent me this. About wearing it, I mean. What are you going to do if he calls you?" 

Chibs smiled reassuringly, no matter what Tig said he would have Juices back. Tig could be a real ass sometimes, history aside he shouldn't have teased Juice like this. That would make sense though, Tig often acted out of jealousy or desire. 

"I'll answer the phone. Ill take care o ye." He rubbed his arm reassuringly. "While yer all dressed up, wanna make a good memory of it?" Chibs wiggled his eyebrows hoping for at least a laugh.

Juice chuckled pulling Chibs into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I give the girls at Diosa a run for their money." He grinned playfully.

Chibs laughed, not at all doubting the boy's abilities. Juice stood from the bed, still grinning at him, letting the sheet fall. "Go freshen up." Chibs slapped his bare ass earning a high pitched from his lover.

Several minutes later Juice stepped out of the bathroom, muscled body oiled up from neck to feet, eyes lined (in a way Chibs couldn't figure out how still looked masculine) red g-string barely holding his endowed cock. The color popped out brightly against his macchiato colored skin. Juice bit his bottom lip teasingly finding Chibs eyes. 

Chibs face looked of pure adoration and shock. His brain was firing off in all directions trying to take in and understand what he was seeing. 

"Like what you see Chibby?" He batted his lashes looking up at the other man from under them. He started a song on his iPod, turning it up as loud as he could, he sat it on the the end table. The music started a slow slinky beat, Juices hips expertly picked up the rhythm following along. 

He swayed and moved to the music, bending and twisting in the most provocative, sexy ways he could think of. Chibs was practically drooling watching him move around. He had been right, he would give some of the girls a run for their money. Juice was full of surprises, Chibs didn't mind this one at all. They were going to have to talk about how much time he was spending at the clubs with the dancers. He was obviously practiced, meaning he'd been doing this for a while. 

Slowly Juice approached, placing his hand delicately on Chibs chest he pushed lightly for him to sit down in the chair. His eyes were big, glistening, he was smiling seductively but genuinely happily. His cock was half erect, but held tightly in place by the fabric covering him. The fact that he was enjoying himself would have made it impossible for Chibs not to enjoy it too. 

Chibs breathing hitched. "Ye've done this before Juicy?" He breathed out the words more lustily than he intended to. Juice shook his head no, before straddling the other mans lap. 

"Just spent a lot of time at the studios. They like me more than the rest of you I guess. The girls might've taught me a few things during down time of production." He smiles proudly. He liked that women weren't typically threatened by him, instead they spent time with him. He could relax around them, not maintaining a hard demeanor.

Chibs gasped at the feeling of Juices firm body moving against his. With nimble fingers Juice began unbuttoning Chibs shirt, still gyrating his hips against him. He slowly pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, hands moving over his chest, he leaned in keeping his lips close to Chibs ear, a soft moaning sound escaping. 

Chibs felt like his body was going to combust, who was this person? He had never seen Juice seem so confident and in charge of himself. He was a different person, eyes clear and calm, body doing exactly what it wanted to do. Chibs was achingly hard in his too tight jeans. Every movement Juice made against him caused a hint of friction, enough to drive him mad. 

Chibs hands gripped his hips tightly, guiding his rhythm to be closer to him. He couldn't speak, he could only feel, his brain wouldn't allow coherent thoughts. The only thought that was prominent, he kept pushing down, why would he do this for Tig? 

His eyes drank up the sight of Juice, hot and wanton on his lap. His g-string struggling to contain his full erection. The oil from his body mixed with the beads of sweat letting the trickle down his body in an obscene way. 

Chibs finally managed to make his mouth work forming words. "Ye coulda tol me ye wan something like this. Ye can mail these to Tiggy when we're done wit em." His hands were trailing over every inch of Juices body. He almost couldn't take much more of the teasing. As much as he was loving it, his body was getting over heated with need. 

Juice grinned, inching his way backwards, barely hanging onto Chibs lap, legs squeezing tightly holding him in place. His full cock on display, pulling the lace taut against him. "Are you jealous Chibby?" 

Chibs hands rubbed over his thighs squeezing gently he curled his fingers into the thick muscles. "A lil. Tiggy will be jealous now though." 

Juices face reddened with lust and embarrassment. "You're going to tell him?" 

Chibs noted the way Juices face looked as if he were about to cum. The precum glistening beneath the thin fabric, leaving damp spots against Chibs belly and anything else he touched. He was getting off on the shame, the notion of being embarrassed. He was devouring Chibs jealousy, as if he had needed it to breath. "Aye. When he calls, I'm gonna tell em exactly wha ye did in his gift. How I got to see ye so flustered." 

A moan rattled from Juices throat, he brought himself back upright. No longer worried with matching the music, he was lost in the feeling of Chibs hands on his body, the way the tight lace felt against his sensitive flesh. He began moving his hips with purpose arching to gain friction on his cock. 

"Yer leaking everywhere, Juicy, so wet for me. I'm gonna tell em how ye soaked yer pretty panties, livin up to yer name." He fingered the band on his g-string a little before snapping it on Juices hip. He watched as Juices cock jumped, goosebumps spread over his body, his mouth fell open gasping air. 

"Gonna describe to em how ye were grindin... Desperately against me." Juices fingers dug into Chibs shoulder, a shudder going through his body. Chibs kept urging him on, wanted him to take what he needed. He kept listing and describing the things he was going to tell Tig, every statement gaining more response from Juice. He wanted him to cum in the panties, untouched, humping him desperately like he was. Juice was obviously relishing the dirtiness of the situation, it was a kink Chibs had no problem indulging. 

"Ye gonna cum in Tiggys panties? Get em good and dirty for em." 

Juice could feel Chibs cock hard against him, he wanted to take it out, feel him inside of him but he couldn't stop his body. The minimal sensations were overwhelming, all of this was new and had his body in overdrive. "Yes. I wanna cum in them. Please Chibby, help me cum in them." 

Chibs was struggling to ignore his own needs, he had never seen Juice like this. Unchained, wild and needy, full of lust and want. All of this was for Juice though, he couldn't just take what he wanted until Juice got what he needed. "Ye can do it lad. Cum for me. Ye can keep em on when we meet up with Tiggy later."

Juices body stiffened against Chibs body. The idea of wearing the soiled G-string to the meet later almost did him in. His balls tightened, he could feel the fire inside of him getting hotter. "Tiggy is gonna be so pissed he missed out." He panted out clinging onto Chibs harder. 

Chibs gripped his hips harder, pushing himself up to meet Juices thrusts giving him more friction. Grunts of pleasure rushed from Juice rapidly as he worked towards release. 

"Aye. 'E can feel how wet ye are." Chibs was struggling to hold himself together. He was dreading what was going to be the worst case of blue balls he'd had in a long time when this was over. " Cum in these pretty panties. Show em how much ye liked his gift. Ye like his gift don ye?" 

Juice bit his bottom lip, his brow furrowed, beads of sweat forming over his eyes, his gaze locked with Chibs. "Mmmhmmm." His movements started to stutter, he began rocking with a stiff rhythm. His grip tightened, his thighs squeezed, body trembling, his gut boiled, he threw his head back gasping for air as he came. 

Chibs showered him in quiet praises and tender kisses as he came down from his high. Juice rested his head on Chibs shoulder, trying to catch his breath, body still shuddering from its release. 

"Thanks for that. I'm sure I'll feel ridiculous later, but right now I feel amazing."

"Aye. Ye really let go." He rubbed his back. "I'm still going to have a few words with Tig though. Ye deserve an explanation."

Juices cheeks burned hot, he groaned in embarrassment. "Oh god. I forgot about that."

Chibs chuckled, shifting a little as his now painfully uncomfortable cock started to get the memo it wasn't getting any attention right now. "Depending on his answer, how would ye feel 'bout invitin em to join us later?" 

Before Juice could answer Chibs phone rang. Juice burrowed his head into Chibs neck. He didn't want to know who it was, or what they wanted, embarrassment was consuming him as if whoever was on the phone could see him. 

Chibs flipped it open, grinning when he saw the name on the ID. "Hey Tiggy, wassup?"


End file.
